


Seeing Double

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Corrin might not know how he has two Azuras in his bedroom, but he’s as excited to enjoy two of the woman he loves as the Azuras are to share him, and to be shared. Anonymous commission.





	

Corrin had never seen anybody move like Azura could move. There was a grace to her that he had been captivated by from the very first moment he laid eyes on her, something that had captivated him from the very beginning. Not just her beauty or the sweetness of her voice, but her every motion, the way she moved catching his eye and refusing to release it. He'd fallen in love with her for so many reasons, but the way she moved never dimmed in his eyes, never became less enthralling to behold. He simply could not stop loving her with all he had.

And now there were two of them. He didn't understand it very well himself, but he decided not to question it. She wore a black dancer's dress instead of Azura's normal white and blue, complete with a dark veil, and asked they call her Aqua for the night to avoid any confusion. Corrin didn't entirely understand it himself, but he wasn't going to complain about the idea as he laid back on the bed and watched the two women who insisted they dance for him, although with how their fingers lingered on each others' touch as their hands crossed, he wondered if the dance was entirely for him.

They began apart, both dancing at the foot of the bed, their bodies swaying with particular attention paid to their hips as their eyes stared at Corrin. He sat bottomless on the bed, his cock standing upright before either of them had taken off a single article of clothing, and the excitement drew their eye, lent a seductive edge to the way they moved, the way their hands reached out toward him in adoration, as if trying to beckon him forward as he sat there in appreciative, eager watch. Clad in white and black, the two Azuras played for his eyes, little peeks shot toward the other as they spoke wordlessly, of the same mind and knowing exactly how to coordinate their seductive dance without having to say anything out loud, letting what they did speak for itself.

As their dance continued, though, their hips swaying and their hands moving about, the two women drew closer together, Aqua the initiator to the contact as she reached for Azura's hand, pulling her in and raising one leg up, hooking it around the waist of her counterpart and beginning to rub her body up against hers. Azura moaned, surprised but hardly against what she felt, hands in turn caressing along the sleek leg wrapped around her. Their eyes shifted over with just the slightest peek toward Corrin, and it only took that one brief look to know what kind of show he really wanted them to put on.

Their hands began to work more on each other, and pushing up their clothes to reveal more skin, if not just pulling their clothes off of the other entirely. They undressed their counterparts in full view of Corrin, fingers dancing along stretches of bare, exposed skin and caressing with a shameless touch given how utterly masturbatory the mere concept of what they were doing was. But the more they felt of the other's warmth and the deft fingers that so intimately knew every inch of the body they were caressing, the more the pleasure began to overwhelm them. Aqua was the more aggressive of the two, peeling away at Azuras clothes and shamelessly pushing her thigh up between her legs to tease at her slit with her leg.

"My veil stays on," she said, a little bit more forceful than Azura had been expecting, but the white clad songstress nodded in agreement. If anything, keeping Aqua's veil on would at least ensure the two of them would be distinguishable, as with their clothes increasingly discarded, there was less and less to tell their identical bodies apart, looking and moving the exact same.

Not that Corrin minded at all. Two naked versions of his beloved that both had little problem with touching one another all over? Another peek in his direction revealed that he had taken to stroking his cock without a single ounce of shame, groaning as he watched the two undress, their striptease turning a little more masturbatory than expected, driven by all the needs overwhelming both girls to touch each other and adore one anothers' bodies. Corrin seemed to not mind the attention being shifted away from him at all, but it took only a few low whispers for that to change.

"We shouldn't forget about our man," Aqua finally said, drawing back from Azura as she took her by the hand, guiding her onto the bed steadily. They climbed on in tandem, moving with perfect unison onto the bed, both slipping down beside Corrin and pressing kisses into his neck as Aqua lifted her veil to get at him. Their hands caressed along his body, and his hand stopped stroking his cock immediately as he reached for the two beautiful dancers, pulling them in even closer.

"Which of us do you want first?" Azura asked softly, kissing up along Corrin's jaw line and working her way steadily up to his lips, pushing a kiss against his and making Corrin shudder as his body was washed over with the sensation of their touches.

Before he could say anything, Aqua slipped in with, "I want him first." She spoke so forwardly and steadily that neither wanted to say anything against that idea, as she ran her hand down his chest and took his cock into her hand. "If that's okay with you." She shot a smile over to Azura as her other hand caressed along Corrin's arm, and she could feel the excitement in the way his cock throbbed, the absolute certainty that he wasn't going to turn down her offer. Azura gave a nod of confirmation and agreement to her double, wondering how her counterpart was going to do this, as she seemed to generally be much more forward and dominant than the woman he was used to loving. Not that he minded too much, as her more direct nature pushed things quicker along than he could have ever expected or dreamt of.

Aqua pulled into his lap, pushing him down onto his back as she straddled his cock, taking hold of it and quickly lining herself up with it showing little patience as she sank onto Corrin's dick happily. "You're wonderful," she moaned, feeling the fullness that washed over her, the warmth of Corrin's aching cock pushing into her, as she gripped his chest tightly and settled in for the bumpy ride ahead of her. "Now just lie back and let me take care of everything." She could tell Azura had never taken charge before, the surprised nod from Corrin enough proof that he was used to doing the work and had never seen Azura riding his lap before, which meant that he was in for quite the experience as the more dominant counterpart of his lover took control of the situation.

With a steady motion, Aqua began to ride Corrin's cock, moaning as her hips rolled with a loving sway each time she came down against him. It was an eager burst of energy that carried her forward, drove her to ride Corrin steadily and give him something he had clearly never had before, all while her sweet voice twisted around the notes of each moan she let out, the thick, aching cock so deep inside of her slick inner walls and the friction she felt as she worked it in and out of herself making her every sound a sweet and musical one. Behind the translucent veil, her smile was clear, bearing down on Corrin as she worked a steadier and quicker rhythm up atop him, trying her best to guide the motion now of what she sought from him as he lay there, almost captivated.

Azura slipped up behind Aqua, pressing some kisses into her shoulders as she purred, "You look beautiful right now," with full realization of how narcissistic it was to admit. Her fingers danced their way up Aqua's body, the lean and firm skin of her midsection adoring every last stroke of fingertips along her until her modest breasts were cupped by the less aggressive of the two. She began to toy with Aqua's breasts, using her fingers to work her slowly over as the kisses continued along her neck and her shoulders. She pushed herself up against Aqua's back, grinding slowly against her and feeding into the need for closeness and adoration that suddenly began to fill her, not caring if Aqua was her or if it was weird, because the sight of her in motion left her feeling more confident about her own looks than she ever had before.

"I wonder why that is," Aqua purred in response, a soft tease as she reached a hand back, guiding Azura's head further past her shoulder as she went in for a kiss, her veil brushed away by her counterpart's face to allow access to her lips. Being the center of attention felt incredible, like she was exactly where she wanted to be, and having her breasts played with and fingers caressing the nipples added to the feeling of riding Corrin more than she knew how to handle. Azura's touch was incredible, the intimate knowledge of how to most expertly toy with her body paired with the certainty that it wasn't her own hands doing the touching, at least in the ways that mattered. The warmth of another was upon her, lips at hers and a cock sank between her legs.

The sight of two of his beloved making out as one rode his lap was the sort of thing Corrin could never have imagined before, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. His hands held firmly onto Aqua's hips, guiding her in the steady up and down and slowly thrusting into her, matching her rhythm as he watched her be kissed and fondled by Azura, captivated by everything he saw and amazed by just how much the pleasure wore down at him, making him twist and squirm on the bed as he was pushed into a twisted wonderland of pleasures he would have never imagined before. The more he saw of this lurid lovemaking the more he wanted of it, groaning and adding, "You're both the most beautiful women I've ever met," with such genuine, burning warmth that he could see the faint bit of pink rising in Azura's cheeks at his remark.

Aqua couldn't get enough of the excitement, being the focal point of the weird and partially selfcestuous threesome she had found herself in the midst of. There was something so twisted about the position she was in now, the craven needs that she felt burn within her, and she rode those sensations all the way, twisting about happily against the sudden swell of pleasure she felt. "More," she moaned, bucking harder, a burst of speed carrying her faster in her needy riding of Corrin's lap, driven by everything desperate within her that called for her release, and she didn't hold back from any of it, shamelessly pushing herself into the amazing, blissful heat of her arousal and unapologetically getting every last bit of pleasure she could from the moment.

But even under all the attention she was and with Azura kissing up and down upper back and shoulders while playing with her breasts, Corrin was still the one to cum first, having been a bit too hands on with himself while he watched them dance, and now he paid for that, twisting on the bed in frustration as he worked himself into a groaning mess, hips rolling forward with a sudden burst of excitement as he came inside Aqua's tight pussy. The unexpected feeling of Corrin cumming inside of her, each throb of his cock sending another shot of seed deep into her, was what finally set Aqua off, made her yell and grasp her lovers tightly, twisting about between them as she lost herself, spiraling out in mad elation amid all the sensations shuddering across her body. The infectious, powerful swell of pure sensation that hit her was more than Aqua knew what to do with, but she was loud about it, and wasn't the least bit sorry about that fact.

"That was everything I needed," Aqua purred, fingers caressing Corrin's chest one last time as she pulled up off of him. "And now, he's all yours." She pecked Azura on the cheek as she dismounted from his cock, letting her hands move next over to Azura, who she was all too happy to begin fondling just as she had touched her. "But you don't have the confidence to ride his cock like I do, do you?"

Azura's cheeks lit up a little bit, and she slowly shook her head, a bit nervous and certainly not super willing to admit it out loud especially after watching her double to it without breaking a sweat, but she was one for getting taken instead, for Corrin being in control and making love to her. It was strange to think two of the same person could have such different sexual appetites, but Azura simply wasn't about being dominant in the least. "I like it better to feel Corrin on top of me."

But it was exactly what Aqua wanted to hear, as she quickly spun around with Azura, guiding her more docile counterpart into a kneeling position faced away from Corrin. She pushed a kiss happily against Azura's lips, hands running down her body slowly, reaching between her legs from behind and rubbing her fingers slowly along Azura's slick mound. "You got so wet helping me," she noted with a soft sigh. "But now, it's your turn to have your needs taken care of, and nobody can please us like Corrin can."

Corrin rose up, grasping his lover's hips as he guided his cock up to Azura's dripping entrance, surprised by the level of intimacy the two Azuras had together, but not feeling left out as a sparkle in Aqua's eye beckoned him forward. He pushed slowly, sinking into Azura and settling into a good, steady rhythm, one a bit more restrained than the demanding pace that Aqua had wanted, but one that he knew Azura would feel more comfortable with, rocking steadily back and forth as he began to fuck her, and everything about the way that their pussies felt the exact same and yet hers was absolutely pristine left his head spinning in confusion, trying to piece together how to feel about any of this.

Aqua seemed to be the least conflicted of the three as she pulled back from Azura's lips, smiling and running her fingers through her soft, silken blue hair, pulling back and leaving the singer confused for a moment, her moans rising louder as Corrin took her from behind, until Aqua pulled her head down, her own legs spreading to press her open mouth right up against her pussy. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to; the sudden tightening of fingers in Azura's hair were all the indication that the singer needed, and as Corrin fucked her, she began to eat out the Azura he'd taken moments earlier, even fully aware that he came inside of her.

If anything, she ate the pussy she had been presented with harder for the fact that she was eating Corrin's cum out of her, eyes closing as she got to work, pushing her tongue eagerly against the soft, wet folds and licking eagerly, undaunted by the familiar taste of Corrin amid the also familiar taste of herself. This was now as firmly masturbatory as she could have ever imagined, outright having sex with herself and achieving something that seemed almost too insane to be true. But it was more true than she could truly handle, fingers tightening against Aqua's thighs as she held them apart a bit, made access easier for herself. She dove forward and put everything she had into going all out on Azura, wanting to give her counterpart all the pleasure she could muster as she found herself whisked away by all of this madness.

The sight of Azura eating her double out was more than Corrin could take, his eyes delighted by the sight, not sure how to handle it or process the exact way it made him feel, so twisted and perhaps even depraved, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He had the best of both worlds, watching Azura bury her face between the legs of another woman while he made love to her, as well as being able to relish in the sight of Aqua writhing on the bed as she was frantically eaten out, her shoulder rising off of the mattress as her head pushed down harder against it. Aqua had one hand in Azura's hair and the other massaging one of her breasts, and everything about this was a treat for the eyes for a man who was suddenly seeing double.

Between it all, Azura couldn't believe how good it all felt, sucking on what was basically her own clit, fingers pumping in and out of Aqua's dripping pussy while the steady thrust of Corrin's cock in and out of her from behind drove her absolutely wild. There was so much to take in from all directions and she didn't know where to begin processing any of it, but rather than worry about such things she just let the pleasure all come to her, let the moans spill out into Aqua's thigh and embrace the pleasure with such careless, reckless vigor that she felt herself slip away into the paradise of something freeing and shameless. Who knew how to please her more than herself? Nobody, but Corrin was a very close second, and the combined efforts of the two, paired with how much she was starting to appreciate herself more and more with each stroke of her tongue and every last moan she heard grace her own ears, was mind blowing.

Azura came happily, crying out and pulling her head back from Aqua's legs, fingers pumping faster into her creampied pussy as she shoved back against Corrin, crying out, "Fill me next!" as she gave in to the pleasure, shuddering and twisting against their combined touch, still fingering Aqua and pushing her next into a powerful orgasm as she cried out, hips bucking and her own moans joining the fray, their voices accidentally harmonizing with the sweet moans that followed as they writhed in too similar a fashion.

It was enough to drive the slightly confused Corrin over the edge, for him to lose himself to the ways that their tandem pleasures threw his mind for a loop. He didn't fight it, didn't accept a single shred of shame or worry as he simply accepted it all, let it wash over him. He buried himself to the hilt inside of Azura, pitching forward and groaning as he came inside of her as well, knowing he couldn't creampie one and not follow suit with the other. Azura moaned louder as the every last warm drop of his thick seed filled her, and she was all too happy to pitch forward as Aqua slipped down underneath her and Corrin collapsed down atop her, pinning her between the two of them, and leaving her to squirm and shiver in delight.

"Is it wrong to say that I love you?" Azura asked softly, panting heavily into the lazy kiss Aqua pressed against her lips.

"Not any more wrong than to say you love yourself," Aqua insisted, taking a very direct stance on the issue of what they had done and how far from wrong every last bit of it was. "But if you need help, I'll say it first. I love you, Azura."

"I love you too, Aqua." She pressed a bit more sturdy a kiss to her lips in turn.

Corrin gave them time to deal with growing closer to each other, not sure exactly how one went about doing that, but knowing they were both close enough to him that he could wait a moment for them to break their kiss apart and both say in perfect unison, "And we both love you, Corrin."


End file.
